ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paths Never Crossed
Paths Never Crossed is a crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Samurai Jack. Plot In his travels, the nameless prince came upon a city untouched by Aku's evil. Intrigued, his search to find the source of this peace leads him to an encounter he would always remember. Transcript She was different, in some way or form. Where most of the people living in the Era of Aku possessed a sense of despair and hopelessness, she still seemed bright and warm. Then again, the city itself defied everything he ever knew about the world Aku ruled. This new city was...prosperous. The people went about their days without constant fear of impending doom. The Samurai pulled his hat lower over his eyes, amazed at the technology present. What amazed him the most was the sheer beauty of the city. His journey had taken him to countless civilizations and cities, and all of them were desolate and miserable. "Excuse me...would you be kind enough to tell me where I may find a place to rest? I have journeyed a great distance," The man at the hotdog stand looked up and smiled. "Why sure stranger! There are a lot of places in town, why if you just head down this street..." The hot dog vendor trailed off, every eye on the sidewalk traveling to the sky. The Samurai watched in confusion, his acute hearing picking up a loud whistling sound. He carefully gripped the hilt of his sword and quickly raised his eyes to the sky. The nameless prince gasped, watching the three streaks of colored light pass overhead. The entire street erupted in a cheer, waving and whistling to the passing rainbow. "What sorcery is this?!" He whispered. Everything he had seen in his travels, all the mysteries of the future, paled compared to this mysterious rainbow. The hotdog vendor chuckled and leaned closer to the samurai. "Those were the Powerpuff Girls, friend. They're the whole reason our city is so safe!" The Samurai's mouth hanged agape. Slowly, he turned in the direction the lights had flown. Girls who kept the city safe from Aku? How could that even be possible? "Excuse me, but where could I find these...Power Puff Girls? I would like to meet them. That is, if it is not too much trouble," The hot dog vendor shook his head and pointed toward Pokey Oaks. "No trouble at all, the girls are in school right now. It's down that street, you can't miss it," The Samurai nodded and bowed gratefully, turning and stalking down the street. Perhaps here he would find the answer to his destiny. The journey was a long one by foot, but the Samurai was more than accustomed to long distance travels. He noticed a sign that read "Pokey Oaks Kindergarten". He blinked and slowly looked up. He noticed children, happy and carefree, running around and playing behind the building. He smiled and approached the relatively small fence enclosing the playground. It had been so very long since he saw children behaving...like children. He sighed and walked to the door, hesitating before slowly knocking exactly three times. He paused and swallowed, lowering his hand and waiting patiently. The door opened and the Samurai found himself at a loss for words. She smiled up at him with bright blue eyes. She, like the rest of the city, still felt warm. Still seemed to believe in a brighter tomorrow. Jack slowly smiled and removed his hat. "Why hello there! How can I help you sir?" She smiled the friendliest smile the Samurai had ever seen. He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Thank you, I have traveled a very great distance and I...there is something I would like to ask you. Are you the one who teaches the Power Puff Girls?" The lady nodded and stepped back. "Yes I am, please come in. Your name is?" The Samurai stepped inside, slipping out of his sandals and following the teacher to her desk. Awkwardly, he sat down at the very short table nearest to it, banging his knees. She giggled and sat down across from him, folding her hands on the table. The samurai flushed, noticing the way the woman was looking at him. "I am called Jack," The teacher smiled slowly and nodded, biting her lip. "My name is Cassandra Keane, it's very nice to meet you. What brings you to Townsville?" Jack cleared his throat and looked down. He saw visions of bloody battles, monstrous enemies, and a dark shadow with fiery eyes. The samurai clenched his fists. "I have come...seeking a way to free this world from the grasp of Aku. I am told that your city is safe from his power?" Ms. Keane nodded, turning to the window. Jack turned just in time to see a little girl in a pink dress fly by. Ms. Keane giggled and turned to Jack. "That would be Blossom, one of the Powerpuff Girls. Come this way, please," The two rose and approached the window. Jack gently rested his hand on the wall, watching with a growing smile, the children running and playing. His eyes fell on a trio of strange looking children. Beautiful in their own way, but definitely not like the others. These three seemed...almost ethereal. He blinked collected his thoughts. "These...small children, they are the Power Puff Girls?" Ms. Keane nodded and sighed, her heart fluttering. "Yes...those three wonderful little girls are this town's salvation. If it wasn't for them..." Samurai Jack shook his head, closing his eyes. "No...please don't think of it. The world outside this place festers with a great evil...it has been so very long since I last saw a place so...at ease. So happy," Ms. Keane looked at the battle-hardened warrior, her eyes gently tracing his features. His strong chin, upright posture. His dark hair was held up by a single wooden pin. He opened his eyes and noticed her look. In turn he offered a smile that made her stomach turn over. Ms. Keane's cheeks flushed. "Yes...I am so very...so very glad to know these girls. To be such an important part of their lives..." The Samurai nodded and turned from the window to observe his companion. She was a shorter woman, shapely in a way he wasn't used to seeing. Not the paper-thin, busty harlots that infested Aku's world. She was a more old-fashioned kind of beautiful. It was so very refreshing. His smile softened, she reminded him of a girl he once knew. He turned back to the window and watched the little girls. That was all they were...regardless of whatever unimaginable power they possessed, they were just children. "I have no right to take this away from them..." He whispered. Ms. Keane faintly heard him and looked up. "Did you say something?" Jack shook his head, smiling and turning to her. "It is nothing..." Ms. Keane stared at his smile. The fluttering feeling returned, full forced. It was a feeling she had only felt one other time. She tilted her head. Come to think of it..."Is something wrong?" Ms. Keane blinked. Jack now looked concerned. She giggled, realizing she had been staring. "It's nothing, Mr. Jack...you just remind me of someone..." She saw the girls outside and sighed. It had been so long ago now, but some part of that attraction was still there. She gasped and jumped, turning when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Jack smiled and looked at the girls. "You are a very kind and wonderful woman. Take care of them, and let them cherish their childhood," Ms. Keane nodded, watching the samurai replace his hat and slip his sandals back on. "Are you leaving so soon? Did you want to meet the girls?" Jack slowly shook his head, smiling again. "I feel it would be best if I did not. If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." Ms. Keane shook her head. "No...anything...what is it?" Jack closed his eyes and offered her one last smile. A smile so sincere, so loving. This man, tested by fire and hardened by a world made of evil...it almost seemed like a light that had been going out had come back on inside him. "Let them know, that they have someone else thinking of them. An outsider to believe in them," The samurai turned and left. Ms. Keane licked her lips and stared at the door. Gently, she touched her shoulder and her face flushed pink. "I...I will..." She whispered. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers